Filosofia del amor
by Vizho
Summary: No sé porque estoy tan nerviosa después de mi "no" revelación de que vega me gusta, o más bien me tiene tirando la baba por ella, decidí que iba a dejar todo claro, si tendría algo con ella seria bajo mis condiciones, después de todo ella es ella y yo sigo siendo yo esté o no enamorada de ella.


**Lo mismo de siempre vicTORIus no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan y Nick y bla bla bla.**

 **Bueno este es pequeño One-shot que me venia dando vueltas hace tiempo espero y les guste y ya los dejo leer.**

* * *

Según platón el cuerpo humano está dividido en tres partes: **_Cabeza, pecho y vientre._** A la cabeza le pertenece _**la razon**_ al pecho _l **a voluntad** _ y al vientre **_el deseo._**

Llevaba clavada a esas palabras todo el fin de semana, la estúpida de vega me detuvo el viernes antes de salir de la escuela y me había pedido ayuda con su trabajo de filosofía, de muy mala gana acepte, así que esa misma noche empezamos a hacer el estúpido trabajo que me ha tenido matándome la cabeza estos dos últimos días.

.

.

A la cabeza le pertenece la **_razón._**

Hubo algo que me puso a pensar de todo, en todos, o más bien en tori, si hasta ya la llamo tori, nuestra relación nunca ha sido de las mejores y creo que en parte todo es mi culpa, desde el principio he hecho su estadía en Hollywood Arts no muy grata, aun así siempre está para mí cuando la he necesitado y es la razón por la algunas veces solo algunas le brindo mi ayuda.

Pero esta vez algo ha cambiado yo lo sé, y sé que ella lo sabe…aarrgg….!- Estúpida y sensual vega- eso es, seguro y esas palabras tenían un mensaje subliminal, si debe ser, o tal vez eran una especie de hechizo y yo caí redondita porque no hay otra forma en que yo esté pensando en que la estúpida de vega es sensual, bueno tal vez tenga un buen trasero, see…un lindo trasero, provoca agárralo y darle unas buenas nalgadas para que aprenda a no meterse en mis pensamientos eso es, y que si tiene si tiene un cuerpo de muerte, cree que no me dado cuenta, como esa vez que nos quedamos atrapados en el camper de Beck y estaba toda sudada, como cada gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo más de una vez maldije al sudor por no ser yo quien recorriera su cuerpo, y que si miro de mas su diminuto pecho últimamente vega ha estado usando blusas demasiado escotadas, llamando la atención de muchos babosos e incluso la mía, en más de una ocasión querido enterarles mis tijeras a los idiotas que se atreven a verla, y sus ojos, oh por Dios han visto sus ojos, son CAFÉ..CAFE..Maldita sea como si ya no fuera adicta al café…por eso necesito tanto café, para no saltarle encima y besarle los ojos o la cara o sus labios… un momento porque pienso esto ahora ….me rindo .Adiós a mi **_razón._**

 _._

 _._

Al pecho le pertenece la **_voluntad_**

Y es que la forma que tiene de manipularme no es sana para mí , digo no han visto como es la única que logra un abrazo mío, nadie me toca yo soy intocable…! Aunque si vega quiere tocarme yo le tengo uno que otro lugar que no me molestaría que tocara, ya me imagino…. yheaaa si ….vega tiene manos delgadas deben ser delicadas…si con solo imaginarle mi corazón salta dando tumbos en mi pecho, ¿será emoción o excitación? Oohh…ya manipuló mi mente, seguro cuando nadie se daba cuenta me secuestro y me hizo un lavado de memoria, si debe ser eso, porque si no de donde imagino a vega desnuda sobre mi…joder estoy mojada maldita vega… Vega, vega, vega, lograras que me dé un ataque al corazón… ** _voluntad te extrañare…_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al vientre le pertenece el **_Deseo._**

Está bien tori ya está en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, es esa la razón por la que siento como si hubiera una competencia de malabaristas en mi estomago, no, más bien creo que son bomberos apagando un incendio, porque cuando la miro siento una calidez que viaja desde mi estomago a mi pecho expandiéndose por mi cabeza nublándome la razón, últimamente he notado ciertos detalles en tori…como frunce el seño cuando no entiende alguna clase, como su pequeña nariz se alza al reírse, como muerde su labio….es tan sensual…lo hace como llamando mi atención diciendo mira jade todo esto puede ser tuyo, pero no voy a caer yo soy jade west y no ando por ahí babeando por nadie vega es la que debería estar suplicándome, rogando que le dé una probadita de mí, no estar yo deseando ser el lápiz que muerde cuando esta aburrida o ser la botella de agua que bebe para calmar su sed….definitivamente… ** _deseo mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No sé porque estoy tan nerviosa después de mi "no" revelación de que vega me gusta, o más bien me tiene tirando la baba por ella, decidí que iba a dejar todo claro, si tendría algo con ella seria bajo mis condiciones, después de todo ella es ella y yo sigo siendo yo esté o no enamorada de ella.

Estoy en el estacionamiento en mi auto esperando a que vega llegue para abordarla pero no la veo y ya va siendo hora de la primera clase y no llega, será en la hora del almuerzo que logre verla, pero al dirigirme a la entrada la veo ahí parada y cuando me ve sonríe, y no cualquier sonrisa tiene una sonrisa de que yo sé algo y sé que tú lo sabes…maldita vega ella lo sabe, lo sabia ella me manipulo es cierto, quien pensaría que vega fuera tan inteligente, mientras as me acerco a ella no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se asome en mi rostro si después de todo esto resulta, le daré un castigo…see un castigo que involucre a vega atada en mi cama sudando a mares mientras yo la torturo, suena bien, si definitivamente suena bien, cuando estoy a punto de hablar ella decide interrumpir..

-Pensé que tardarías mas en comprender, ya no sabía qué hacer ni que inventarme para poder captar tu atención.

Mi cara debe ser un poema porque solo logro escuchar su risa mientras se va apagando contra mis labios, y malditamente se siente tan bien que solo espero salir de aquí lo más pronto que pueda para poder adelantarle el castigo a vega.

fin

* * *

 **si llegaste hasta aquí te agradezco que te hallas tomado el tiempo de leer también te agradecería un comentario digo no mata a nadie y a mi me dan ganas de escribir , si tienes alguna citica también te lo agradezco.**

 **Nos leemos…. ;)**


End file.
